


To Take Care

by weirdocanniboy



Category: Color Me Killer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hospital, Kidnapping, Medical Themes, Nudity, One Shot, Other, dysphoria mention, uncomfortable bath scene :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdocanniboy/pseuds/weirdocanniboy
Summary: Jett goes from one captor to another- and this one is harder to get away from.
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To Take Care

Jett sputtered at the horrid taste of the medicine they knew they didn’t need to take. Not only was this place filthy, it was certainly abandoned, and they would have walked out long ago if the handcuff didn’t keep them tethered to the bed frame. The woman dressed in what was basically a nurse costume petted their hair with an uncomfortably gentle touch. Her soft praise didn’t ease them at all as the water was downed quickly to rid themself of the horrid taste.  
“What was that even for? I stopped having a cold last week…” Their complaint was ignored as the ‘nurse’ turned and placed a tray of food down. It at least wasn’t the type of food frozen for months only to get heated up to room temperature. If there was anything Jett was grateful for, it was this woman’s ability to cook… even so, there was little chance that this was any more trustworthy. They poked at the mashed potatoes cautiously.  
“I know more than both of us that food is important, sweetie,” she finally spoke up.  
“I don’t even know your name…” Jett quietly talked back.  
The nurse smiled softly. “You can call me Yvette if you’d like…” It was an odd name, but it was better than just referring to her as ‘excuse me.’ She continued to watch in anticipation and applied another sticker to Jett’s smock when they finally started to eat. “I know, barely being conscious makes it hard for us to get to know each other better, but I just wanted to make EXTRA GOOD sure that you would take your medicine and eat. You weren’t very compliant with the kicking and screaming…”  
“Just because I wasn’t happy there doesn’t mean I want to be here…” The week and a half they had been here had been rough. It was difficult going from being stuck in a store to being stuck in a building that probably doesn’t follow OSHA regulations, and it discomforted them how cryptic ‘Yvette’ had been about the whole ordeal. It’s likely she’s even lying about how long they’ve been kept. After all, the tv was never turned on to news, and the clock on the wall had been stuck at 3 o’clock the whole time. Being watched while going to the bathroom? Being bathed by some stranger? Yes, both were better than soiling themselves or tending to the whims of some hobo on a constant paint high, but it was nonetheless still exhausting.  
Speaking of which…  
“When you’re done with that, sweetie, it’s time for your bath! Do you want strawberry or pomegranate shampoo?” Yvette softly combed through Jett’s hair. Both scents seemed unappealing, but Jett put it up to the fact that this makeshift caretaker was using her own resources.  
“Pomegranate will do…” This answer brought a disproportionate amount of joy to Yvette’s face, and the cuff was removed as soon as the plate was empty. Jett had lost all the energy to try and make another run for it. They found out the hard way that this captor had tranquilizers in place of brute strength. Not to mention they had no idea the layout of this building or if the rest of it was even safe to navigate. The bathroom was mere 6 feet away, and the march to it was embarrassing as they stripped and shivered in the chill of Yvette’s prying eyes.  
“You act so scared each time, sweetheart. I’m here to help you…” She applied surgical gloves to her experienced hands. “I only want you to be happy.”  
Jett kept quiet and climbed into the tub. This was the third bath they had to experience and each time brought a great amount of dysphoria being touched and washed the way Yvette had. Their binder wasn’t clean yet according to her, so the last few days had been torture trying to distract from their own body… yet, here, being forced to be aware of their bare skin, know the body they hate was laid plain to someone at her mercy, and forced to hope that it would be over soon left great pain within their little heart. Go away, please just go away…  
“I see the way you avoid the mirror, sweetie…” Yvette slowly squeezed soap into her cold palm. “If I were a surgeon, I’d have removed your troubles a long time ago.”  
Please stop talking…  
“I wish I could help you learn to love yourself as much as I love you.”  
You’re making it worse, please just stop…  
“But don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you for as long as you need me. And you need me, so much…” It was as if she delighted in Jett’s repulsion to the cold touch and gentle lather. The swift motions that suggested they stopped curling up were just as bad at the hands that skid over their lower back, pulled soft noises of surprise out of their mouth, and made their captor giggle.  
“You’re so sweet,” she cooed. “I’m sorry you hate this so much because I love seeing you like this… so vulnerable.” The water ran again to rinse the bubbles that popped in their ears. “Reminds me of when I first found you. In the corner. Afraid of his unmoving body. You comforted me when I cried over it…” She twisted the water out of the crimson and black locks. “You assured me it was better for both of you that he was gone. That he was suffering,” she sighed and pulled Jett close suddenly, and they were forced to feel her body heat through the dampening clothes that stayed between them. “But you suffered, too. You suffered so much, and I want to make up for that. I love you, Jett. I love you so much…”  
Jett held back tears. This was awful. This wasn’t love, it was being kept as a pet. No matter where they went, they were trapped. There was little choice left but to cry into her bodice and clutch the fabric tight.  
They were trapped.  
And they hated it.


End file.
